A Work in Progress
by Homely
Summary: Home schooled since birth, Jenny doesn't know what to expect when she finds herself attending Bullworth. She's awkward and quirky, with no social skills what so ever. She soon discovers that high school is a lot more than its made out to be on TV
1. All in Good Time

**-All in Good Time-**

Though smart, diplomatic, and quite witty, Jenny had never been a big fan of people.

This fact could be mistaken for her being anti-social, but really, it wasn't that. A girl like her just didn't get along with them; In other words, they didn't understand her. In the eyes of the public, an over-achieving teen, home schooled since birth, was basically a social reject. And even before Jenny took two steps onto the grounds of Bullworth Academy, she knew that that, in fact, was exactly what she would be.

She had many insecurities about attending this school. She didn't know anyone, and no one knew her. Also, she was perfectly aware that she had no social skills. To be honest, the lanky brunette had never even had a real friend.

_Does my cat count? _She thought to herself, dull brown eyes dancing across the from gates of the school. She saw a few students walk past her, laughing together, and she confirmed it. _No, Tiggy does not count. _

The large brick walls surrounding the property intimidated her, and even more so the building itself. She could see it clearly over the horizon; The large, elegant looking school. She turned on her heel to face her mother.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, her voice eager. "I could just stay at home."

Her mother shook her head, perfect brunette ringlets bouncing as she did so. "Don't make this difficult sweetie. I've a funeral to get to, please don't make me late."

Jenny sighed. "Fine." She hugged the woman awkwardly, before slowly backing away. She picked up her light suitcase, and with one final wave, was gone.

The area was beautiful, Jenny had to admit. Sure, it could use a bit of work (maybe someone could pick up the litter), but overall a presentable place. A tall, slender brunette woman approached her.

"Casey?" She inquired, her tone very kept. "Jennifer Casey?"

"Um... Call me Jenny, please." She replied, using a quote she'd heard someone on TV say once.

The woman raised a thin eyebrow. "Jenny, then. I'm Ms. Danvers." She spread her arms. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy."

Jenny nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"You'll be very happy here, I'm sure." Ms. Danvers continued. "Allow me to walk you to the principles office. Dr. Crabblesnitch is expecting you."

She awkwardly nodded and followed close behind, up the stairs and into the building. There were many students walking around; They all stared at her oddly. Some whispered to their peers, and others merely just looked. Either way, it made her uncomfortable.

---

An hour later, Bullworth's newest student was all set up in her room. Dr. Crabblesnitch seemed nice enough... At least he was to her. And how could he not be? Jenny's record was spotless, since it was next to impossible for her to cause trouble while learning at home. She unpacked her very few articles of clothing into her closet, and dressed into her uniform. It was a green vest, a plaid green skirt, and a dark green jacket, obviously with a white blouse to wear underneath. Apparently, it was the only uniform they had in stock at the moment. Jenny didn't mind, she kind of liked it.

She placed a picture of a pleasantly plump calico kitty on her night stand and smiled to herself, pleased, just as someone entered the room.

"Um, hi?" The person asked in a snobby tone, strolling towards her. Jenny turned to see a tall, slender, brunette haired girl in a cheerleading uniform. Her hair was well kept, with bangs and was held up with a bow. Jenny automatically admired her appearance.

"Hello there." Jenny greeted, making an attempt to not sound like a complete dork.

The girl sighed. "Looks like Metal Mouth finally got her wish and moved to a different room." Her hazel eyes met Jenny's pale brown. "I'm Mandy. And you are...?"

"Your new room mate." Jenny responded with a cheesy smile. Thats what _Seth Cohen _would have said, Jenny thought. Mandy looked at her with an expression that read 'seriously?'. "Um-- I'm Jenny." She saved. "Jenny Casey."

Mandy nodded. "Cool... Look, just don't touch my stuff, and they'll be no problems, okay?"

"Okay." Jenny agreed, though she was confused. Mandy just screamed 'stereotypical bitch', and Jenny knew very well from all those late nights up watching TV that the stereotypical bitch was not one to mess with. She'd probably get her football captain boyfriend to embarrass her or something...

A smile tugged at Mandy's lips. Pleased with herself, she nodded, turned, and walked away. Jenny exhaled in relief, thinking of how she'd much rather be alone right now.

---

"Can you _believe _him?" Mandy questioned, appalled. On Mandy's bed, sat the cheerleader herself, and two other girls; An asian girl named Angie, and a redhead named Christy.

"You should just dump him already." Angie said. "He's an idiot."

Christy nodded in agreement. "Definitely. And isn't it about time you kicked Pinky off the squad?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well we can't just have three people, and there's no way I'm letting Beatrice or that slut Lola on the team. Obviously Eunice isn't an option..."

"I guess you're right."

Jenny read her book, awkwardly laying on her bed. Well, she wasn't _really _reading... She was eavesdropping.

And how could she not? It was difficult to avoid, since the chatter just wouldn't stop. She'd quickly given up on reading and deciding to just listen.

The current news in Bullworth was that Mandy's boyfriend Ted (who, ironically, actually was the captain of the football team), had cheated on her with her friend Pinky. Apparently, this wasn't the first time it had happened. Jenny found the whole lot of them annoying and superficial, but hey, there was nothing to be done. She just prayed that they'd get out soon enough so she could get a full nights sleep.

Tomorrow she was starting her first official day of school, and was a tad bit excited to see what school was really like. She wondered if the teachers were as bad as they were made out to be on TV, and if they'd like her or not.

She sighed. _All in good time._

---

With only five hours of sleep, a very sluggish Jenny entered her math classroom, dressed in full uniform. Just as it had been yesterday, people stared at her and whispered. She couldn't really hear what they were saying-- at all-- and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to. She didn't know how mean people could be at this school, and had no intention of finding out.

Dr. Crabblesnitch was the teacher, since according to him, their previous math teacher had been fired.

"Ah, here she is." The principle said as Jenny entered the room, instantly catching her attention. "Jenny, come, come." He motioned for her to come to him. She hesitantly responded, walking to him. "This is the prize student I was telling you all about, Jenny Casey." He said. Many students in the class rolled their eyes and scoffed. "I'm sure you'll all love her, and will make her feel just like a Bullworth student."

"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that." Someone said, chuckling. The rest of the class laughed, but Jenny didn't really get it.

Dr. Crabblesnitch frowned at the class, but then faced Jenny. "Go and have a seat beside Beatrice, m'dear." He pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses. Shyly, Jenny nodded and sat in the empty seat.

"Greetings." Beatrice smiled, and Jenny returned it.

"Hello."

"I'm Beatrice, you're new here?"

She nodded. "Yeah... Its weird, I've never been to a real school." She admitted.

"Ah, home schooled, I'll assume?"

"Um yeah, exactly."

Beatrice nodded, and pulled out a handbook. She scribed something down quickly. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Her eyes flashed to Jenny's. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in astronomy, would you?"

Jenny beamed. "You kidding? I _love _it." She said, maybe just a bit too enthusiastic. "Just the thought of there being life on some of those little stars in the sky is just amazing, and there's nothing better than looking at the moon through a telescope!"

Beatrice looked very pleased. "Thats great! You've already got the look down, care to come to the observatory for an astronomy club meeting?"

"You guys have a club for astronomy!?" She gasped in disbelief.

Beatrice looked a little weirded out by how surprised Jenny was at that, but ignored it. "Yeah, best club in the school, in my opinion. Way cooler than the cheer leading squad."

Jenny laughed. "Oh how I couldn't agree more. But yeah, that sounds uber cool."

"Wonderful! I'll meet you near the... Football field, how about?"

The brunette nodded, her intensely curly hair moving with her. "Absolutely, I'll be there."

Dr. Crabblesnitch cleared his throat, catching the attention of most the classroom. He soon started the class, and Jenny intently payed attention.

It wasn't long before lunch time had rolled around. Beatrice offered to introduce Jenny to her friends, and she graciously accepted. She couldn't really believe that she'd already made her first friend. Beatrice and her had a lot in common, it was great. They entered the cafeteria, and a whole new scene exploded before Jenny's eyes.

Different cliques sat at different tables. Some looked frightening, others looked harmless. Thankfully, they made their way over to the harmless looking people, who were all wearing the same green vest that Jenny wore.

"Greetings!" Beatrice exclaimed, happy to be back with her favorite peers.

"Salutations!" Everyone said simultaneously, as if on cue.

"This is Jenny." Beatrice introduced. "She's been home schooled."

"Neato!" A few of them said.

"Mhm, and she's just as interested in astronomy as we are! I was thinking of bringing her around to the meeting after school."

One slightly over weight boy sat up. "That's a great idea! We could always use new members." He leaned over the table, staring directly into her eyes, which frankly she found a little creepy. "Do you play grottos and gremlins?" He asked intently. She backed away.

"N-No..." She said nervously. He sighed and sat down.

"Ignore Melvin." Beatrice laughed.

She continued to introduce everyone, like their 'leader' Earnest, and many other interesting characters. Beatrice was the only girl in the clique. So far, Jenny liked them all, even though some were just a bit odd (well all of them, actually). Jenny found herself not really fitting in (she didn't participate in conversation, and basically just sat there), just as Mandy approached on the arm of a tall muscular guy, with dark hair and noticeably blue eyes.

"Hey losers." Mandy greeted, her nose in the air. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Please leave, _Mandy." _Beatrice slurred. "We're talking about intellectual things, that you _probably_ wouldn't understand."

Mandy scoffed, and the guy laughed. "Whatever Metal Mouth."

"Why don't you over sized goons just leave us alone?" Earnest said, pointing at Mandy's apparent boyfriend.

He bellowed: "Shut it, dork, before I pound you."

Earnest sat down.

With a few more mocking laughs, the two of them walked away. Jenny wondered if that was the boyfriend that had cheated on Mandy.

"Okay... What was that all about?" She asked, confused.

Beatrice sighed. "Just the school's football captain, Ted Thompson, and his _trophy _and I do not use that word loosely, Mandy Wiles. Head cheerleader, of course."

Jenny laughed. "Mandy certainly forgives easily."

"Oh let me guess," Earnest began, "That big doofus cheated on her _again?"_

Jenny nodded. "You guessed it. I suppose this happens often?"

Beatrice giggled. "For sure, usually a few times a month... That Mandy knows about."

"How... Stereotypical. But yes, I _get the honor _of sharing a room with her." Jenny rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Beatrice gaped. "_You? _Oh darn, I'm sorry. I switched out of that room as soon as the opportunity struck, and I guess you're stuck with it now..."

Jenny shrugged. "Not your fault. She doesn't really talk to me, it is annoying how she and her friends don't shut up though."

"I couldn't agree more. Very annoying indeed."

The rest of the lunch period went by smoothly, not really as Jenny had expected, but an okay (awkward) start to the school year. She had no idea that she would end up actually... Not eating alone, so quickly. She didn't know how to make friends, and didn't even know if these people _were _friends... But overall, it was turning out to be an alright day. Jenny decided that perhaps, school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi there (:. Yes, I know... Another story. I couldn't resist :D. So, this story is obviously about my pleasantly awkward character Jenny going to school for the first time in Bullworth. She's a pretty interesting character; You'll learn more about her if you decide to read on :D. I haven't really decided who I'm going to pair her up with... Who do you think?

Anyways, **review please, **and let me know if I should continue!


	2. Of Astronomy & Disaster

**-Of Astronomy, Disaster & One Terrible Roommate-**

Halfway through lunch, Jenny had decided to go and eat alone. The Nerds (she had discovered that they were called) had offered to come with her, but she'd politely declined. She wasn't used to being around people, and things were getting a little overwhelming. She went out and sat by the school's statue, silently lost in her thoughts as she ate the unknown meal that the lunch lady, Edna, had given her.

She was thinking about how the astronomy club meeting would go, when she heard a very snobbish, stuck up voice float through the air. Curiously, she peered over her shoulder in the direction of a building called Harrington House, just in time to see a tall blond male and an even taller redhead. They were both muscular, and wearing a certain blue patterned vest. Jenny didn't even notice that she was staring.

"No, Bif, the party has to be _monday." _The blond one said, annoyed with his friend.

The redhead exhaled in exasperation. "I can't be there, Derby. I have this huge english test that I can't really afford to fail."

Derby, pronounced _'Darby', _rolled his eyes. "Since when to you care about grades? You're coming to the party, and thats _final."_

And with that, Derby walked in the direction of Harrington House, nose high in the air. Bif sighed.

"Jerk..." He mumbled under his breath, just in time to notice that Jenny was staring directly at him. His expression quickly turned to a scowl. "What're you lookin' at?" He questioned rudely. Jenny snapped out of her momentary infatuation with the scene that had just unfolded, and was instantly embarrassed. She didn't answer Bif's question, and with a blush on her pale cheeks, stood up and sped away.

She stopped once she was around the corner, her eyes squinted from the embarrassing ordeal that had just happened. _Way to make a good first impression on the school, Jenny. _She thought to herself. Maybe next time she eavesdropped on students, she wouldn't _stare..._

The bell rang, and she sighed. Another class. Forgetting any humiliating thoughts that came to mind, she left to endure the rest of her day.

Geography class just happened to have the two kids Jenny had watched earlier; Bif and Derby. She didn't pay much attention to them, as she was embarrassed and wondered if Bif remembered her watching him. She felt like such a creep...

She didn't really learn much about maps in that class, but she did, however, learn much about the school.

Ah, the beauty of eavesdropping.

Jenny learned that Derby Harrington was the leader of the 'prep' clique, and Bif was his right-hand man. She found this interesting. Ted Thompson was the leader of the Jocks, Earnest Jones the leader of Nerds (which she already knew), Russell Northrop the leader of the Bullies (who she hadn't been introduced to, and judging by their name, she didn't want to), and Johnny Vincent, the leader of the Greasers. And there was also Jimmy Hopkins, who was apparently the 'king of the school' or something stupid like that. Jenny really didn't understand the politics of this school.

According to Derby, Johnny was a tough guy wannabe with a brain the size of a peanut. So why was he the leader of an entire Clique? It just didn't make sense. She didn't really hear much about the other leaders, not that it really mattered.

Class ended and Jenny went to the football field right away. Beatrice was already there waiting for her. _Well thats handy... _She thought with a smile. Her first 'friend' (kinda) was quick on her feet.

"Salutations." Beatrice greeted as Jenny approached. She smiled at the dirty blonde.

"Hello again."

"You ready for some good, old fashioned astronomy?"

Jenny nodded profusely, and the two continued down the stairs to the field.

"Ugh, don't tell me I'm sharing a room with _another _dork?" The dreadful voice of Mandy sounded, and the two girls turned to face her. It took Jenny a moment before it clicked that Mandy had just insulted her, and probably Beatrice too.

Beatrice laughed and snorted. "Oh please."

"Don't talk to me so rudely, you... Repulsive loser." Mandy said, a disgusted expression worn on her pretty face. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need to come up with some new insults." She grabbed Jenny's arm and began to pull her away, leaving Mandy irked.

They walked through a pathway that lead to an observatory. Beatrice said a password through a hole in the door (reminding Jenny of the movies), and they were granted access. The place looked dark and abandoned, but decent... Sort of. The other Nerds were all playing a card game of some sort in a circle. The whole scene brought an amused smirk to Jenny's lips.

"Greetings and salutations." Earnest said. "We were just enjoying a game of Grottos and Gremlins," He explained, "But now that everyone's here, shall we continue with the astronomy talk?"

Everybody nodded and stood up, creating another circle.

"Ou ou, lets talk Cosmology today!" Algernon suggested, and many people nodded in agreement.

"Excellent idea, Algie." Beatrice said. She turned to Jenny. "You know about that, right?"

She nodded. "Just a bit."

"Good enough, lets begin."

The discussion began immediately. Beatrice was very into it, but Jenny, not so much. She was more standing there, quietly listening. She was fascinated with how much knowledge these people possessed, and was learning new facts at least every minute. The meeting was about an hour long, and once it was over Jenny was informed that there was one meeting every week (the odd one cancelled due to Jock attacks).

She left, the girl's dorm her destination. Jenny was fairy happy with herself for attending the meeting; She'd grown more comfortable around Beatrice and some of the others, and not to mention all the great stuff she'd learned about the universe. _Such interesting people, they are._

Earnest had given Jenny an official 'astronomy club pin', which she was buttoning onto her forest green jacket just as she passed by Harrington House. She heard voices get louder, and peeked up to see a few Preps casually standing in a circle. One Prep looked at Jenny and smacked another one, who turned and laughed. Jenny ignored them (at least, she pretended to).

"Hi there," A Prep of average height said, walking out of the circle and towards Jenny. She stopped and looked at him, and then looked around to see if he was talking to someone else. No one was around but her.

"Me?" She asked, pointing her thumb to her chest. He nodded, and she frowned in confusion. "Um, hello..."

"I just er, couldn't help but notice..." He held back a laugh, and his friends giggled. "That button you're placing on that _stunning _jacket of yours."

Jenny looked at the button, which she was still struggling to put on. "Um, this?" She asked, holding it up. He nodded again.

"Its gorgeous, really... I wish I had such style."

"Um, thanks..."

"I'm Gord." He smirked. "And you are...?"

"Jenny." She said simply. He laughed.

"May I just, see that piece of art for a moment? I'll give it right back...?"

Jenny shrugged. He seemed like a nice enough guy, so she handed him the button. But much to her surprise, he chucked it over the brick wall.

"H-Hey!" Jenny exclaimed. She grimaced and placed her hands on her narrow hips. "What'd you do that for?"

Gord laughed menacingly. "Poor trash, get back to the _shelter _where you belong."

Jenny was even more confused than before. One minute this guy is all nice, and the next he's being horribly nasty? Regardless of that, his words stung a little. Jenny wasn't poor, and she certainly wasn't trash but...

Ending her thoughts, she began to walk away, forcing herself to look confident.

Of course, she just had to not notice that she shoelace was undone...

And with a loud _thud, _she tripped over her own feet right down the small set of stairs that was before her. With her knees scratched up and elbows bruised, she groaned and rolled onto her back.

"Ouch..." She whined. All of the Preppies laughed and pointed at her, making her feel more self conscious than she'd ever felt before. _I knew that school was a bad idea. _She thought with another groan, as she lifted herself to her feet. She brushed off her skirt and turned to the Preps, completely humiliated. _Don't cry, don't cry... _She coached. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. But for some reason, she felt the need to.

So, she ran away.

---

Thankfully, Jenny had managed to resist crying. By the time she'd gotten back to her room, she had settled down a little. But their mocking laughter still rung in her ears. Who knew that people could be so cruel?

Currently, Jenny was laying down flat on her bed, eyes glued to the celling. She was angry with herself for being so gullible, and angry with her mother for sending her to this hell. There wasn't even a TV in her room...

So she reverted to her Nintendo DS for comfort.

It was hours later and Jenny was attempting sleep. Mandy was god knows where, so it was somewhat peaceful. But, she found it hard to concentrate on sleeping with so many emotions and thoughts running through her head. Around midnight, Mandy came into the room and right away lay down on her bed.

Ten minutes later, someone else entered the room.

Jenny peeked over to see the frame of a muscular male making his way towards Mandy's bed. It was dark, but she assumed that it was her boyfriend Ted.

"Hey baby." He whispered. Mandy giggled obnoxiously.

"Teddie! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you!" He jumped onto her and she laughed, which was soon muffled by Ted forcing his lips on hers. They lay there making out, with Jenny awkwardly laying only a meter away, slightly disturbed. _Please, dear god don't let them do anything but kiss._

She then heard zippers being undone.

_Damn you..._

They began to breath heavily and clothing went flying. But when a pair of plaid boxers landed on Jenny's _face, _that was when she snapped.

_"Excuse me!" _She practically shouted, jumping from her bed. Ted and Mandy quit... Whatever they were doing and looked up, shocked. Jenny flipped on the light switch, and faced the 'couple' with an appalled expression. "What the hell!?" She demanded.

"Um..." Ted was evidently at a loss for words.

"Get _out _of here!" Mandy screeched. "Can't you see we're busy!?"

Thankfully, no, it was covered by a blanket.

But Jenny had watched enough TV in her time to know _exactly _what they were doing, or at least what they were about to do.

"No." She said, exasperated. "You get out. I'm trying to _sleep here _people!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She grabbed a robe from the floor and put it on while she was still under the blankets. She also grabbed Ted's boxers and ordered him to change. She got up, Ted following half naked, and left the room. Jenny closed the door after them, and shuttered in disgust.

It was official; Mandy Wiles was the _worst _room mate Jenny could ever possibly have. To think, her and her boyfriend were actually going to... _Ugh._

This was turning out to be way crappier than before.

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh hey! Thanks to **KirstyXD **for being my only reviewer(A). I hope that more people start to read :D. Again, I'm not sure who I want to pair Jenny with. Obviously, she's considered a Nerd, so one of them is kinda out of the question (its they're the nerds... c'mon).

**Review please!**


	3. An Encounter with the King

**-An Encounter with the King-**

Jenny had managed to get seven blissful hours of sleep before she was forced to wake and go to... Class. Obviously, it didn't take her long to get ready. She simply ran a brush through the wild beast (as Jenny called it, though others may refer to it as 'hair'), rushed her teeth (even though they were hidden behind braces), got dressed and ran out the door. Unlike most girls, she didn't bother with makeup, mainly because she had never needed to impress anyone with looks before.

She entered the school, lacking confidence (especially after the little incident that had happened with the preps the other day), but still kept her cool. Jenny was not at all an over-emotional person. She went to her first class, and patiently waited for lunch to come.

"So this is the new girl." Someone's voice sounded from nearby, as Jenny excited her classroom. Startled, the brunette turned on her heel to see a fairly short (around her height) boy with a ginger buzz cut. His cheeks were flushed and coated with freckles, and he had a certain pouty look worn on his face. As he casually walked up, he scanned her up and down, making her feel just a bit violated. "Not bad..." He muttered under his breath.

"Uhm hiii..." Jenny sang awkwardly.

"I heard that there was a new girl..." He stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh as he shook his head in disappointment. "I was expecting a bit more."

Jenny's brow furrowed. "How do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Never mind. I'm Jimmy."

She quickly forgot about his earlier statement and nodded. "I'm Jenny."

"Cool, cool. So how you hatin' Bullworth so far?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "This school is a tad bit dreadful."

"Tell me about it." He groaned. "It wouldn't be so bad... If it weren't for all of the jerk students and physcopath teachers."

Jenny smiled a little. This guy actually didn't seem so bad. "I definitely agree."

Jimmy returned the smile. "Anyone shown you around the school yet?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Need some help?" He winked. "I don't mind."

She chuckled and nodded. "Alright, why not?"

"I was new here myself not too long ago." Jimmy explained as they walked down the stairs. "So, I know how it feels to be new in this place, surrounded by nothing but morons."

"Oh really?" Jenny smiled to herself. Yes, Jimmy was definitely not that bad.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But whatever, everything's cool now that I've kicked everyone's ass."

She laughed out loud. "Oh yeah? And how was that?"

"Pretty eventful. It was the only way I could get everybody to listen to me."

Jenny chuckled nervously. "I don't have to beat everyone up to get them to be nice to me, do I?"

"That's how it was for me!" Jimmy exclaimed with a laugh. "But, you're a girl, so... You probably don't have to beat anyone up."

She exhaled in relief, bringing her hand to her heart. "Oh thank god." The two of them entered the cafeteria, and it was only moments before everybody was greeting Jimmy. Many people were giving him high fives, and a tall redheaded girl came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"My girlfriend, Zoe." Jimmy introduced. Jenny smiled at her and nodded. He took Zoe's hand and lead her off to the corner of the cafeteria, Jenny following them. Jimmy cracked his knuckles. "Alright, get ready to be introduced to the biggest buncha' pansies you'll ever meet." He pointed to the nerd table. "Nerds; Total losers." And onto the next. "Preps; Total assholes." And the next. "Greasers; Wannabes, in my opinion, but pretty great guys. And the Jocks; Ego's are bigger than their brains."

Jenny laughed. "Wow." Was all she had to say.

"They're dorks, I know." Zoe said. "I prefer the kids who aren't in Cliques, to be honest."

"Same here." Jimmy agreed. "I'm friends with everyone but..." He smirked. "Don't tell em, but they all get on my nerves."

Jenny giggled. "I can understand why."

"So, who were the first ones to be assholes to you?" Jimmy asked, completely out of the blue. Jenny, once again, laughed.

"Um, the ones in the blue... The Preps." She replied, recalling the time Bif had sort of spat at her (she thought she deserved that for staring), and when Gord had thrown away her button and called her names.

"Speak of the devil." Zoe said, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. Jimmy and Jenny looked over to see the one Jenny recognized as Derby Harrington approaching.

"Hello whore--Zoe," He nodded at the freckled redhead, "Piece of trash," He nodded to Jenny, "And hello... Jim." He smiled falsely once he stopped at Jimmy, who simply rolled his eyes as his girlfriend had done earlier. Derby didn't seem to notice.

"What is it, Derby?" Jimmy asked, bored.

"There's a... Social event at Harrington House this er, monday. Would you like..." He cleared his throat, suddenly looking in pain. "Would you like to..." He hacked and coughed, gagging as well. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy, and for all Jenny knew, he very well could have been. Derby stopped and sighed. "Would you like to come to the party." He said through his clenched teeth. _Why was it so hard for him to ask that? _Jenny wondered.

"Yeah, _Zoe _and I will be there." Jimmy replied bitterly.

Derby's expression was completely straight. "Oh. Kay. Great. See you... Both there." He turned and went back to his table. Zoe turned to Jimmy.

"He could at least pretend to like us." She chuckled.

Jimmy shrugged. "Whatever. All I care about it those tasty cakes they always serve at their parties..." He turned to Jenny. "Hey, you should come too. It'll be a good way to get the Preps to leave you alone."

Jenny shook her head. "No, no... I'm not really a, er, party person..." She grinned sheepishly. "Well I've never really, you know, been to one but..."

"Never?" Zoe gaped.

She nodded. "I was actually home schooled up until this point."

"Well," Jimmy met Zoe's eyes. "Thats why she's so quiet and awkward."

"H-Hey... I thought I was being alright." Jenny defended jokingly.

Zoe shook her head and laughed. "Don't worry, he's just joking."

Jimmy grumbled something.

"Jenny!" The slightly nasally voice of Beatrice came. She turned and looked, to see her friend approaching. "Come eat with us." She said. Jenny looked at Jimmy, who simply nodded.

"Nice meeting you Jenny." Zoe said, and Jimmy smiled in agreement.

"Thanks for showing me around a bit." Jenny said, as she walked away with Beatrice. They went and sat down at the Nerd table.

"Getting friendly with Jimmy Hopkins, I see." Beatrice said, her tone surprisingly bitter. Jenny shot her a confused glance.

"Uh, yeah... He seems like a nice guy."

Beatrice stuck up her nose. "Humph."

"Er..." Jenny thought of something to say. "What's uh, wrong?"

"Well... Alright I guess I can trust you." She leaned in close. "I used to, you know, have a crush on Jimmy..."

Jenny stared blankly at her, waiting for more, but Beatrice said nothing.

"Wait, thats it?" She queried.

Beatrice nodded. "Yeah, its embarrassing, I know... I was pretty close to asking him out, but then that... That tramp Zoe stepped in. Now I don't have a chance in hell..."

"Haha, thats not embarrassing." Jenny reassured. "I see those kinds of things on TV all the time. Course, I've never had one myself."

Beatrice's mouth gaped open in disbelief. "You've _never _had a crush on anyone?"

She shook her head. "Nope... Is that not normal?"

"No... No not at all. We'll have to find you a crush!"

"Em, no, thats okay." She declined. "I think I'll uh, know when I see him..."

"Nonsense!" Beatrice stood up. "Its time for me to take you boy-scouting!"

"Right now?" Jenny asked. "Can't it wait?" _Wait forever, hopefully..._

"Oh, alright." She sat down again, disappointed. "Meet me after school."

Jenny sighed. "Fine but... No promises that I'll find someone that I'll like. I shouldn't force these types of things."

"Human sexuality is nothing to be afraid of, Jenny." Beatrice said matter-of-factly, taking what Jenny said out of context.

"No no, that's not what I meant-- I mean, I'm not afraid."

"Its okay! I used to be afraid to. But, I... You know, fell for Jimmy, and I became a changed woman."

"Alright..." Jenny was starting to see a... Weirder part of Beatrice. She didn't mind it, though.

That lunch period continued as it normally would, but Jenny only had one thing on her mind. _'Boy-scouting' _with Beatrice. What a stupid idea...

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello again :D. I know, updated quickly... :P. Thanks for reviewing! Still dunno who I'll pair Jenny with. Derby, perhaps? That'd be a pretty comical relationship :P.

**Review please!**


	4. Boy Scouting

**-'Boy-Scouting'-**

Jenny met Beatrice after school, though she wasn't particularly 'thrilled' about it. Boy-scouting... She thought. Wait, what is that, anyways?

"Ah, Jenny!" Beatrice exclaimed as the brunette approached. Jenny smiled in greeting. "Ready to find you a crush?" The 'Nerd' girl asked, excitement lacing her nasally voice.

Jenny gulped. "Not really..." She admitted. Beatrice laughed.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun, come on." She grabbed Jenny's hand and led her over to the school's statue of its mascot. "A lot of people pass by here. If we see no one you like, its the library, and if all else fails the boys dorm. No football field. Sound good?"

Jenny sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Excellent! I just love boy scouting, its so fascinating..."

Jenny didn't see how.

There were many people walking around, all from different cliques. Jenny didn't know who she should be looking out for, so she turned to Beatrice for help.

"What do I do?"

"Why, you look out for cute boys, of course!"

Jenny stared at her, expression blank.

"Alright then..." Beatrice's dark eyes, which were hidden behind green horn-rummed glasses, scanned the area. She stopped a three teens in leather jackets, who Jenny recognized as the Greasers. "What about one of them?" Beatrice asked, pointing to the Greasers. Jenny studied them, and shrugged.

"I dunno. How do I know if I like one?"

"You'll know when you see him!"

"Um..."

Beatrice grew a little frustrated. "Okay. Which ones do you think are cute?"

"Hmm..." She looked again. "The two um, skinny ones, no offense to the bigger guy..."

The blonde nodded. "Interesting. That's Johnny Vincent and Peanut Romano."

"His name is Peanut?"

"I think its Larry, but everyone calls him Peanut."

"I... See."

"Yes, so...?"

She looked to the Greasers again, cocking her head to the side. "Er... Sure?"

"Really?" Beatrice queried excitedly. Jenny shrugged.

"I... Guess so..."

"Excellent! Johnny or Peanut?"

"Um... You chose."

Beatrice laughed. "I would chose Johnny, if I were you." She looked up to the sky lovingly. "I liked him... Once upon a time..."

While Beatrice had her head in the clouds, Jenny further examined Johnny's appearance. He was a little rough looking, with brown hair and brown eyes, but overall good looking. She couldn't help but feel a little creeping staring like she was, but Johnny didn't seem to even notice.

"Anyways, enough of me." Said Beatrice. "So had it been made official? Shall I write it in stone?"

Jenny didn't really know. She could lie, and say yes just so she could go and do her own thing but... Her mother had taught her never to lie, so she would abide by that rule.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Perhaps we should look around a bit more?" Beatrice suggested. "There's plenty of male in the school for you to observe."

Jenny sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Beatrice lead her in the direction of the library, where Jenny had not yet been. She hadn't been in a lot of places, actually. She wrote herself a mental note to explore the school later on, and possibly tomorrow she would go into town.

The library wasn't too crowded, as expected. The librarian was on duty, so everyone in the room was silent as a mouse.

"We'll go upstairs." Beatrice whispered in Jenny's ear. "That way, we can see the whole library, and talk without the librarian kicking us out." Jenny merely nodded and obeyed, following Beatrice to the second level of the building.

They made their way over to the right side of the upstairs, and looked over the railing. Sure enough, there was a birds eye view of all the students studying at their tables.

"Ah, here we are." Beatrice said. "Ready for round two?"

Jenny nodded. "Yep, lay it on me."

"Okay, over there are the Preps." She pointed down to a table of Aquaberry wearing Preppies, four of them, three of which Jenny recognized. "Thats Derby Harrington, Bif Taylor, Gord Vendome and Tad Spencer."

She nodded. "Derby and Bif are in one of my classes."

"Then you probably know that they're both mean, stuck up snobs." Beatrice laughed, and Jenny nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"You'll find most of the Preps are like that... I think that Parker is the only one who hasn't picked on me."

"Thats awful..."

Beatrice chuckled. "I don't really care about them. I'll get rich with brains, while they get rich with their trust funds."

Jenny laughed. "Oh yeah? Well good for you, then."

"Thanks! Anyways, no Preps?"

"Uhm..." She began to feel that awkward, confused feeling she'd been experiencing while deciding whether or not she liked Johnny Vincent or not. "I dunno." She finally said after a long pause.

Beatrice exhaled. "Yes or no?"

Jenny remembered how awful Gord had been to her, how stuck up Derby had been, and how Bif had so rudely shouted at her for staring. She then shook her head. "No thanks." She replied bluntly. "If I'm going to like someone, he has to be nice."

"True, true. Derby and little 'gang' are anything but nice. Especially to girls like us."

"Like us?"

She chuckled a little. "Astronomy club girls."

"Ooh..."

"Uh-huh. You know, Johnny Vincent can be nice..."

"He can?" Jenny's expression twisted slightly. "Well, I guess I shouldn't judge by appearances."

"I know, cute and nice (sometimes)... I'd say he's got it all."

"Hm."

"Sooooo?" Beatrice sang. "Johnny?"

Jenny chuckled at her new friend's eagerness. "I'm not sure, Beatrice. I don't even know the guy."

"Well, you could know him! He's in our class, you know."

She nodded. "I see..."

"Ah, you don't seem interested."

She shrugged innocently and smiled. "Sorry... I'm not good with this stuff."

"Its alright." She returned the smile. "Wanna just give up?"

"Kinda." Jenny peeped, and Beatrice laughed. "Alright, lets go."

They began to make their way down the stairs, when they were suddenly stopped by something tall, muscular, blond and rich,

"Nerd girl." Derby demanded her name, as if she were one of his slaves (assuming Derby has slaves).

"What?" Beatrice responded, uninterested. Jenny could tell just by the look she was giving him, that Beatrice really did not like Derby.

"Homework." He said. "That old sap Watts won't accept my generous offer, and I have to actually... Work."

Beatrice's expression did not change. "And?"

"Do my homework." He said nonchalantly. "Now, preferably."

Jenny exchanged a 'what the hell?' glance with her friend. The 'Nerd' girl met Derby's blue eyes and shook her head. "I think I'll pass."

She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her again. "Don't deny me, dork."

Jenny was beginning to grow annoyed with this guy. Where did he get off calling her 'nerd' and 'dork'? He probably knew nothing about her.

"I just did." Beatrice told him. "Final answer."

"No." He stopped her again. "Listen here, you poor tard, I will not take 'no' as an answer. Don't be a little shit, and do what you're told."

"Hey!" Jenny accidently let it slip out, her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance and anger. "Thats no way to talk to someone, you know."

Derby's eyes fell upon her like the plague, staring her down completely. Jenny didn't regret raising her voice at him.

"And who exactly are you?" Derby asked rudely. "Some sort of Astronomy geek? No wonder you're associated with this poor excuse for human life." He gestured at Beatrice, who looked a bit taken back by his words.

"And who exactly are you?" Jenny retorted. "You can't just come up to a girl, calling her names and demanding things of her. How rude is that?"

Derby raised one of his dark eyebrows, that Jenny then noticed were a much different color than his blond hair. "Don't talk to me that way, pauper." He sneered. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm not quite sure I do know who you are." She said apathetically. "Do elaborate."

Derby scoffed. "There will be no need. I have nothing to prove to a Nerd girl," He pointed at Beatrice, and then to Jenny, "And some rude, poor piece of garbage who seems to think she's got some right to speak to me that way."

Jenny's grimace only increased, as Derby turned on his heel and walked away, nose in the air.

Once the leader of the Preps had returned to his table, Beatrice turned to Jenny with her mouth agape.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, bright smile plastered on her face. Jenny blushed, realizing that her temper had unleashed.

"Oops..." She piped quietly.

"No, not oops! I didn't know you had it in you!"

She smiled sheepishly, running her fingers through her tangled hair, a nervous habit she'd picked up over the years. "I kind of lose my temper sometimes..." She confessed, pale cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't be embarrassed about it." Beatrice told her. "I wish I could tell someone off like that..."

"He was really pushing my buttons." She laughed. "Can you believe him? Those names he called us, what a jerk!"

"I know, I wouldn't advise getting involved with him... He's a nuisance."

Jenny chuckled. "I most definitely agree."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews XP. So, I think I've decided to pair Jenny with Derby, because I really like him & his snobbery, and I love the whole 'opposites attract' thing XD. Let me know what you think!

**Review please! :D**


	5. Biology Gone Wrong

**-Biology Gone Wrong-**

With a sigh of boredom, Derby Harrington crossed one leg over the other. There he sat, opposite of a very powerful man known as his father. The middle aged man, who's resemblance to his son was shockingly alike, frowned sternly. Derby held in his breath, realizing his mistake.

Father was not pleased with him; Now was no time to act bored.

"Son," The man finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Derby's head snapped to attention.

"Yes father?"

"What did I tell you?"

He exhaled, defeated, ashamed, and a little guilty. "No fooling around with nanny."

"Thats right." The man nodded. "And what did you do?"

Derby's eyebrows furrowed a little, for he was irked with the way his father treated him like a child. Regardless, he had to answer the question. "Fooled around with nanny..."

His father nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. His eyes were shut in concentration, and Derby feared what he would say next. At long last, he replied. "I see." His seventeen year old son did not say anything to this. Derby waited and waited for his father's conclusion on his punishment. "I need you to go over to Mr. Spencer's house," He eventually said, "He's been telling me how the windows on his upper level need to be washed from the outside, but his servants are female. Getting on high ladders is a man's job." He looked Derby directly in the eyes. "Are you a man, Derby?"

"Father... What are you saying?" He asked, a little over-dramitcally.

"Go over to Spencer Estates and wash the windows."

Derby's expression turned stricken with panic, fear, any emotion that described 'shock'... This can't be happening. He thought, speechless to his fathers words. "You can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious. Enough nonsense." Sadly, he knew that this was his fathers final decision. Derby had never been tortured this way... "I'll call up Mr. Spencer, and you'll be expected over there after dinner." He rose from his chair, and with that, left the room.

Derby was left there completely shocked. His father was actually making him... Work.

He shuddered at the thought, imagining what kind of hell it would be.

This isn't fair. He thought. I'm rich! Why should I have to work?

He scoffed and left the room, more angry with his father than he'd ever been before.

* * *

The morning came to quickly for Jenny, as she found herself waking up to the high pitched, ear pinching scream of Mandy. She abrubtly jolted from her bed to see what the comotion was, only to spot the brunette cheerleader on top of a chair, pointing to the ground and screeching.

"Its... a RAT!" She cried. Jenny sleepily rose from her bed, just to notice what Mandy was making such a fuss over. A small, grey rat was sniffing near the chair, minding its own business. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Its just a rat." Jenny informed the distressed Mandy.

"Kill it!" She ordered. "Kill it now! Get it out of here!"

"He's more afraid of you, than you are of him, you know." She said matter-of-factly, walking over to the tiny animal. She knelt down next to it and laughed at how silly it looked.

"Kill it!"

"I'm not going to kill it." She picked it up in her hands, and Mandy screamed even more. Jenny rolled her eyes, and walked over to a box that was on her night stand. She put the rat inside, and turned to Mandy. "There, gone."

"I'm not getting down from this chair until that rat is either dead, or out of this dorm."

She thought for a moment. She didn't have Tiggy here, so she could certainly use a pet... "I think I'll keep him." She stated, and Mandy gaped.

"Keep the rat? Are you joking!?"

She shook her head. "Nope, the rat is staying. I don't think there are any rules against small pets, here."

"B-But... No! No way!"

"Yes, its staying." Jenny smiled, pleased with herself. "I'll go buy him... Or her, a cage later today. Until then..." She opened the top of the box, revealing the content rat getting comfortable. "He seems fine here..." She dropped a few sunflower seeds she had been eating the day before into the box. "Alright, we're all set."

"Get it out of here, or else I'll kill it." Mandy demanded, but Jenny ignored her. She wasn't afraid of Mandy killed the rat, for she couldn't even go near it.

"Its on my half of the room, there is nothing to worry about."

"Ugh... Whatever!"

Not wanting to listen to this annoying banter any longer, Jenny readied herself and left for class.

* * *

She just had to have possibly the worst class in the school, next to gym, first period.

Jenny's grimace seemed to be permanent as she entered the biology lab.

Today, they would be dissecting frogs.

Naturally, Jenny was appalled by this. She was an animal lover, and certainly didn't want to cut one open just for her education. But, of course, she had to. She didn't know what would happen if she got into an argument with a teacher...

She sat the front of the room, alone. She felt like a bit of a 'loner' (as they called it) since everyone else had friends to sit next to, but she bore through it. The teacher, Dr. Slawter, began to rant about instructions and lab rules. Everyone else already had their partners, but Jenny, being new, had no one. She raised her hand and sheepishly asked the question, in which the teacher replied:

"Ah yes, the new student." His tiny, old eyes scanned the room until they landed on Derby Harrington and Johnny Vincent, who were arguing. "Mr. Harrington, Mr. Vincent!" He shouted, immediately grabbing their attention. "Can't you get along? You've been lap partners all year... All you need to do is cut things open, and thats it." He said 'cut things open' with some pleasure, which Jenny noticed to be a little creepy.

"Apologies, Dr, but its very hard for me to get along with this idiot." Derby scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm the idiot?" Johnny countered, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "You're the rich scum bag, Harrington."

"Students!" Dr. Slawter exclaimed. "Enough of this nonsense, I want to continue the lesson." He turned his attention back to Jenny. "New girl, Jennifer, is it?" She nodded. "Unfortunately the number of students in the class is uneven. I'll have to put you in a group of three." He thought for a moment, before coming to his decision. "I'll put you with Harrington and Vincent. Perhaps, you can assist them in overcoming their differences."

Jenny's face was grim. Harrington? She thought, only to recall her previous encounter with him. This isn't good...

"Go join your new group, miss!" The teacher had said it, so Jenny had to do it. Very shyly and very nervously, she approached Derby and Johnny, who looked displeased to have her joining their group. She sat down in the empty stool, right in-between both boys. They obviously didn't like each other, so they didn't sit directly beside each other.

Jenny awkwardly shifted her position, trying to get comfortable. It didn't really work, for it was impossible for her to get comfortable in such an uncomfortable position.

Regardless of that, the lesson began, and later on Dr. Slawter gave everyone their dead frogs. When Jenny and her group received theirs, she was sure that she was going to puke. She never knew that she had a weak stomach, until now...

"Alright, lets do this!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly, picking up the knife.

Derby reached past Jenny and grabbed Johnny's wrist. "Not yet, you barbarian!"

"Get off me!" Johnny demanded, trying to pull away from Derby's grasp. And of course, Johnny just had to drop the knife.

It landed right on the frog, which just happened to be right in front of Jenny. And before she knew it, a disgusting, stinky and very putrid juice was sprayed onto her face, her neck, her clothes...

Derby dropped Johnny's wrist, mouth agape. The Greaser king wore the same shocked expression, and the two stared at Jenny, who, as well, was gaping from what had just happened. Her eyes were shut tight in fear of getting it in. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked at the mess covering her.

She then screamed, and ran right out of the room.

Derby sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking his head back and fourth. "Look what you did, you buffoon," He snarled at Johnny, who still looked a bit shocked. He soon shrugged off those feelings and faced the Harrington with a scowl.

"It was your fault." He stated, receiving that famous glare from Derby.

"You were the imbecile who was playing with knifes."

"And your were the rich turd who was grabbing at my wrists."

Their argument was ended when Dr. Slawter approached, his expression anything but pleased. "Harrington, Vincent! What on earth did you do?"

They both started to rant like children, the only words truly reaching the teachers ears being 'turd', 'grease ball' and 'he did it'. Dr. Slawter sighed, annoyed with his students. He decided that there was no use in trying to get an answer from the boys, so he went straight to the punishment.

"Detention." He shouted, shutting them both up instantly.

"What?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Both of you will be having detention after school. Harrington, you can mow the football field. And Vincent, you can mow the yard near Harrington House." The rival teens gasped at this conclusion, pissed off at both each other and the teacher. Sadly, it was their ill fate.

Neither Derby nor Johnny really cared about Jenny, since Johnny had never met her and Derby had a tiny bit of bad blood with the newcomer. But somehow, Johnny felt a small pang of guilt. He'd gotten _frog juice _all over her face, and her clothes... Now that was disgusting. The Prep king, however, didn't feel the slightest bit of worry towards Jenny. In fact, he'd already forgotten.

* * *

Jenny knew it was wrong, but she'd left after the little incident that had occurred. She'd go back for her things later.

She stunk something fierce, which disgusted her even more than it disgusted the kids who had cringed and wrinkled their noses at her as she passed. The foreign juices dripped from her clothes and soaked in, and Jenny knew that they'd stink horribly until she got them washed. So, until then she knew that she had to buy a new uniform. She would to that later, right now, the only thing she cared about was getting these rank clothing off her body, and cleaning herself off in the shower.

_Yes, that sounds good._

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing, I don't have many readers DX. Hope you liked it!

**Review please XD**


End file.
